One Crazy Summer
by BallerGrrl23
Summary: naley. summer with the family. 4 years later. plz comment
1. Authors note

hey everyone so i decided to write a story 4 years into the future. James, Nathan, and Haley are going to spend the summer at Naes beach house, as a family! Since college is out, it should be a really fun Summer. Don't worry i'll update tomorrow.

* * *


	2. Your old

Hey everyone i am having writers block so i am going to like jump into it the have already been there for like 2 hours. And i am not one to love naley drama so this story is basically going to be naley family fluff. thanx

* * *

" hey baby" nathan says as he walks into his and haleys room. 

" hey right back acha" haleys gives the famous scott smirk she masterd a couple years back.

" so james wants to shoot some hoops out front you want in" nathan asked but already knew the answer.

" as tempting as that sounds i'd rather watch you to play it out " haley says while laughing.

" are you laughing at me?" nathan moves closer to her.

" yea, now what are you going to do about it?" haley moves even closer to him.

"mmm this" all of a sudden nathan grabs on to haley and tickles her like theres no tomorrow.

"na- nathan sto-stop" haley couldn't even get the words out between laughing and trying to breath.

" nope say nathan your the greatest basketball player of all time, and the sexiest" nathan says still tickling her.

" Fi- your the greatest baske-basketball player of all TIME, and the most sexiest too!" haley says all in one breath.

" now that wasn't so bad was it," nathan was now laughing went to hug haley but haley moves to get away.

" nope u don't get to get off so easy i am mad at you" haley said trying to sound hurt and angry.

" aww sorry babe, i was just messing with ya, you know that," nathan tries to act sweet.

" so whats ur point," haley said pouting.

" aww come on i am so so so so so sorry," nathan did his best puppy dog face.

"i just kidding, i could never be mad at a sweet face like that," haley started to giggle." now get your cute but downstairs and go play some one on one with your son." hales kissed him on the cheek and hit him playfully.

" yea yea " is all nathan said as he got up and and went downstairs.

* * *

As haley got out side he saw her husband and her beautiful son walk onto the court in front of their house. "_Let the games begin" haley thought._

" get ready to lose dad," james looked at his father.

" hmm yea we'll just see about that, besides your mom is on my side" nathan laughed and looked at haley.

" mom who's side are you on?" james questioned.

" oh no you are so not dragging me into this one," haley said as she began to step back.

" come one hales just say your on my side," nathan pleaded.

"** mom!** no your on my side." james yelled.

" i'll have to side with james on this one," haley finally jumps in, only to see a hurt face from nathan.

" Nathan Scott do not give me that face!! Besides i already know you have game i want to see what my boy right her has," haley tried to reason with nathan.

" Fine i can still do this," nathan was ready to go.

The game went on for some time now haley was cheering for both her boys right and left she really didn't care who won as long as they were having fun. Nathan just wanted to have fun with his son so he really didn't care who one either, i mean he is no dan scott.It was the last 10 seconds, James was ahead by 6 points, james has the ball he dribbles down the court, he shoots he scores!! James Lucas Scott has just one the game.

" aww im so proud of you baby you know your really getting good," haley couldn't help but to proud of her son.

" yea bub your getting really good, you even beat me," nathan said trying to encourage james.

" yea i guess i may be getting good, or it could be that your just getting way to old," james said just messin with nate.

" dude i am so not old i am only 22 that is not old," nathan said.

" watever you say," james said smoothly.

" so are you calling your mom old too?" nathan needed to know if he was the only one old here, haley looked and james for an answer.

" uh well no she is not she is beautiful, your the old one" james knew he had to get him back.

" looks like he got your charm nathan," haley just couldn't let that one go, i mean james looks so much like nathan its scary.

" yea yea i guess, i can't believe i am old," nathan just wouldn't let this go.

" aww come one baby you are so not old, if you were i'd tell you, besides if your old then i am old to and i just can't live with that." haley explained.

" very funny," nathan laughed a bit.

" well i do try," haley said with a smile.

" come on boys you must be starving lets go eat some chow shall we," haley yelled to the two.

" COMING!" they yelled from outside.

* * *

**Hey everyone i thought you all should have the first chapter so yep and like i know this may not be the best but i just write what i would want to happen. And i hope you guys like it. I may be a little late updating because school is starting up and i have sports to take care of but don't worry i will try my best. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. The real Naley

**Hey eveyone. Sorry for taking so long but i have alot goin on. well here is chapter 3 hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Once nathan and james had came in they went directly to the tv, you see there was a basketball game on they just couldn't miss. It was getting good to, _ten seconds left hart goes to the hoop and he- . _Haley had walked up and turned off the tv.

" Come one Boys lunch is ready," Haley said.

" Aw man mom you turned it off right when they were going to announce who won," james said dissappointed

" Yea Hales," Nathan said.

" Well who was winning?" Haley questioned.

" The Lakers it was 65-78" James answered.

" Well there you go The Lakers won," Haley finally said.

" Oh your right duh" James just laughed.

* * *

Nathan, Haley, and James all sat down at the counter and haley brought out there food, "Here we go," haley handed out there food.

" Mac & Cheese really hales?" Nate laughed.

" Hey its James' favorite an-" Haley was inturupted by Nathan.

" and yours yes we know," Nathan said bluntly.

" Hey this food is food of the gods," Haley said proudly.

" Yea the gods of five year olds," Nathan couldn't help to laugh.

" HEY," James was getting mad.

" what buddy?" Nathan asked worried.

" I am almost five, are you making fun of me?" James asked.

" Uh no buddy its just an inside joke with me and your mom," Nathan clarrified.

Haley just smiled as she and Nathan reminiced of the official first day, " yea that day was pretty fun, until you royaly screwed it up," haley said after the memorys came flooding back to her.

" Hey that was so not my fault, i didn't know my friends were going to be there," Nathan tried defending himself.

" But your friends didn't make you say those hurtful things," haley pointed out.

" True but if that wouldn't have happed we wouldn't be here today now would we," nathan said.

" Mom what is he talking about?" James was getting lost.

" um nothing sweetheart just memories from back in the day," haley said and immidiatly started to laugh.

" back in the day? Hales i don't believe were old here," Nate pointed out.

" Well your son begs to differ with you nate," Haley couldn't help but to laugh again.

" Are you making fun of me?" Nathan asked with a smirk on his face.

" What are you gonna do about it?" Haley challenged.

" Umm well this" was the last thing nathan said before he hopped out of his seat and chased haley.

" Mom! Dad! Stop it im trying to eat over here," James Yelled.

Nathan tackled haley on the couch and they were just laughing histerically and having a blast, this gave them a hint of what the old naley would usually do in the old apartment as haley would say it, "_ back in the day " _this was them this was there life now. And god did they love it.

* * *

**Hey everyone hoped you liked it. Please review to let me know. I truely love this story because this is how i think naley should always be laughing joking and just loving life with james in it now. I love naley they are everything i want in a couple. Ok well i'll try to update soon.**


End file.
